


The Mind at War

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, cursedmuse, minds intertwines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 2





	The Mind at War

Sinne opened his eyes and multiple stared back at him in the darkness. He frowned, he wasn't alone inside his own head, and it wasn't Illyana he was sure of it. The gaudy display was proof of that, but he couldn't quite pin point it.

"Nice aesthetic... Now leave." Sinne demanded to the stranger, only for a deep voice to reply back.

"Now, is that any way to treat a guest?"

Sinne turned towards the sound of the voice, and oozing out from the shadows stepped none other than the Doyle, himself, in human skin.

"Guest? More like trespassing?" Sinne mused aloud.

There was the sound of rancourous laughter that reverbarated in the space around them. Sinne cringed, it was loud...

"Please, the unconscious mind is like- hm, what is that meme the kids use? 'Free Real Estate.'" The man replied.

Silence.

Sinne cleared his throat quietly. "Look, D. Can I call you D? Short for Dick, which is long for-"

"Richard?" Doyle interrupted.

"Dickard."

"Eloquent."

At least the mind reader seemed satisfied. "Always! So, what do you want? And which one of your goons knocked me out? I want to give them a special knuckle sandwich when I wake up."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as quickly as he had interrupted Sinne.

"And how, anyway? How did you find me in my own realm? Don't you need a muse for that?"

A pause. Was he done? Nope.

"Oh, what, a trump card you say?" Sinne said in mock surprise as he stepped closer. Or maybe it was real, but his tone didn't match. "Someone named after a gem? Won't Tragedy have a field day with this~?"

The Doyle sputtered. "What trickery is this? How could you possibly know that? The Fate?"

Sinne's smile grew wider as he'd come close enough to rest a hand on The Doyle's shoulder.

"Now, now, D, and here I thought you of all people would understand mind games, and especially war."

"War? I understand war perfectly. I delight in it even. Enough to see that you shall be losing this one soon enough." He shrugged Sinne's hand off of his shoulder, "No one can withstand me forever."

"Ah, and that's where you misunderstand. When I say war, I mean mind war. You may be good, but I'm the self proclaimed champion." He lifted his arms up, palms open. "You see, you're in my mind. My mind, my rules."

The Doyle grumbled lightly. Usually just the fact that He was there, in the deepest recesses of the mind, in the safest space anyone could own was enough to get anyone to give in, so why was this magician any different?

"You see," Sinne started, as if answering the question on his mind. "While I may be a silver magician in your realm, in mine something else takes a higher priority. I'll just let you chew on that though, can't give away all my secrets, can I? I think I'll send you off with that final thought."

The Doyle raised a brow, but laughed again. "I don't know how you plan on getting rid of me. I'm not going anywhere, in fact I think I'll stay. I could use a powerful magician like you in my wheelhouse."

Sinne shook his head and held out a hand. In a flash a familiar sword appeared, and the Doyle wasn't laughing anymore. 

"That accursed Muses's sword..."

Sinne ran a hand across it in amusement, heh aMUSEment, before pointing it at him. "Hm, didn't Zee say this sword had a twin? Wish I knew what it looked like, but that's ok, I can make do with what I've got."

The Doyle quickly took several steps back, as Sinne took several towards him, only to stop when he felt a blooming pain rip straight through his chest. He looked down, only to see not the sword in Sinne's hand, but one that floated stiffly in the air behind him that he'd dumbly impaled himself on as he'd tried to flee. He choked wetly as black blood began filling his lungs and throat, and then as if dusted from Thano's snap he was gone.

~o~

Sinne woke with a start, and to someone grabbing onto his face trying to pour some sort of black liquid into his mouth. It tasted of copper and wine. He forced himself not to swallow as he bolted upright, pooled what bit of liquid they had managed to get in, and spit with as much force as possible. It flew right into someone's eye. Was that... Shiva? Score.

Lucky for him, they forgot to tie his hands down, or any part of him really, so he rolled right off of the table and made a break for it. 

He took a leap right over Belka as he ducked at the door, startled and confused at what was happening, and ran past some cute pink chick and boy as he hurried down the street. He had absolutely no clue where he was, or where he was going, but he had absolutely no time to waste. He needed to find someone to get him back home... or at least, to his dismay, some shoes. Tero was not the place to go running around barefoot.


End file.
